


Spitfire

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Sub Dean, Sub Gabriel, Threesome, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to two horny angels and ends up between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Come and fine me on tumblr! profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com

Dean woke up slowly, shaking the fog of sleep from his head, to a brilliant kind of slick heat that dragged a pleased moan from his mouth, tipping his head back lazily, perfectly content to continue basking in whatever the pleasant warmth was that was dragging down his spine. 

“Sleeping beauty awakes!”

Dean grumbles in protest at the nickname but does slowly open his eyes, glancing down towards the voice and sucking in a sharp breath at the sight that greets him.

Gabriel and Cas are knelt between and to the side of his legs, Cas’ hand is wrapped around his half hard cock, jerking slowly, coaxing him awake with cunning fingers and a small smile.

 Gabe is bent over, wicked tongue lapping playfully at the crown of his cock, sucking at the tip when Dean meets his eyes breathing out helplessly as his hips buck up into the sensation. 

Holy fuck what a way to wake up though, grunting when Cas worms a hand past Gabriel and curls his fingers around Dean’s balls, rolling them in his hand causing the hunters eyes to roll back into his head, mouth falling slack in pleasure.

“Good morning to me.”

He chokes out the words and Gabriel snorts, pulling up off his cock with a filthy pop that just makes him harden further, rolling his hips up into Cas’ hand eagerly.

“Oh this is just the beginning, Dean-o, Cassie has a hell of a plan for you today, right Cas?”

Cas blinks innocently at them but his hand speeds up on Dean’s cock, lips pulling up into a slow, scarily Gabriel like smirk.

“That is correct, are you alright with that, Dean.”

“Cas, Baby, you know I love your plans.”

Gabriel chirps up after him curling his own hand around Dean’s cock both angels now fisting at his aching dick like they wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.

“Especially of the sexy nature, right Deanie?”

He snorts but pushes his hips up, fucking into their fists his cock now fully hard, leaking at the tip as Cas looks down at him baby blues dark and hungry. 

He knows he’s in for it when Gabe goes silent, smirking knowingly thumb swiping over the head of his cock.

“Here is what is going to happen, Dean. You are going to get on your hands and knees with that lovely rear high in the air. Gabriel is going to make you nice and wet and open with his mouth and then I am going to have my way with you whilst Gabriel takes up your mouth.”

He swallows hard, just the image of that in his mind enough to have his cock drooling in the angels hands, jerking against their fingers, breathing hard through his nose before answering with a shakey-

“Yeah, yeah no -uh-  no objections from me.”

Gabe snickers, pleased and smug, curling his fingers in Cas’ hair and coaxing him down mouth pressing to the other angels hot and hungry.

“You know I love when you talk dirty, Cassie.”

He watches openly as Cas and Gabe exchange slow dirty kisses, shivering when Cas pulls his hand away from Dean’s cock to tangle it in Gabriel’s hair, pulling the smaller man flush against him, tongue fucking into Gabe’s mouth. 

He’s torn between the fucking hot sight in front of him and the neglect his cock is feeling from the lack of warm hands on it, whimpering when Gabriel pulls away from Cas to look at him, mouth wet and swollen, 

“Aw he’s feeling left out.”

Cas hums, hands resting on Gabe’s hips, meeting Dean’s gaze for a moment before pulling away from the angel, smiling in amusement.

“If you are ready, Dean, I suggest you shift onto your front.”

He licks his lips, takes another moment to take in the sight of them before he scrambles up and over. He takes a blissful moment to thank fuck that he sleeps naked, settling on his knees with his ass in the air and his face buried in the crook of his arm, breathing shakily as a weight settles behind him. 

It takes a quick glance back to tell that it’s Gabe settling behind him, soothing his hands over Dean’s firm ass cheeks, spreading them wide for his hungry gaze, tight hole clenching under the attention, groaning low when Gabriel leans forward and drags the flat of his tongue over Dean’s twitching rim. 

Dean jerks forward, slick heat running up his spin as Gabe goes to fucking town, tongue hot and wet as it drags over his hole, pressing past the rim and pulling back, circling it, pushing back in, fucking wetly past his quivering hole.

He drops his head onto his arms, crying out when Gabriel slurps at his rim, spit dripping over his loose hole leaving him shaking apart, thighs trembling  as he spreads them wider, pushing back onto the archangels tongue, riding it desperately, hands fisting in the sheets, gasping for air as Gabe circles his rim with the tip of his tongue. 

He lifts his heavy head up to look back, catching Cas’ eyes as the angel watches Gabriel sloppily eat out his ass. He mewls when Gabriel’s fingers circles his rim, pushing in alongside his tongue.

Cas skirts reverent hands up Dean’s sides, thumbing across his hips as Gabe fucks him with his tongue.

Dean takes a breathless moment to appreciate how good the angels look, gloriously naked and flushed, hard cocks jutting out from their bodies, on their knees and just fucking worshiping Dean, fuck he’s so lucky.

Cas’ hand wrapping about his cock pulls him out of his thoughts and drags a pleased moan from him. Hot fingers stroke at his aching dick, and he’s already wet and loose around two fingers, pushing his hips back eagerly, forcing them deeper as Gabriel groans, the vibrations racing up his sensitive hole leaving him shaking, grabbing for Cas’ thigh with a high keening sound, hips jerking.

Cas licks his lips, looking to Gabriel growling out a low.

“Three fingers Gabriel.”

The archangel pulls away, breathing shakily, flashing a grin at Cas, mock saluting before diving back in, tongue flicking hotly over Dean’s rim before his fingers return, slicker then spit and Dean has a sneaking suspicion that angel mojo lube is involved again, not that he minds because Gabe pushes in and it stretches him wide, leaving him keening, pushing back eagerly onto long fingers.

It’s clear that Cas is effected by what’s going on even if the angels face is impassive. His eyes are hot and focused on Dean’s gaping rim, cock stood stiff and glistening, curled up from his body hard and thick and Dean’s mouth waters a little at the size of it, his hole throbbing a little in the thought of it being inside him.

Gabriel groans behind him and he knows the archangel is in his head again, smirking a little as he bites at his lip, imagining what it’ll feel like to have Gabriel fucking his mouth cock hard and heavy on his tongue while Cas fills his empty hole. 

Damn that’s one hell of an image though isn’t it?

Cas snarls out the word stop and Gabriel pulls back immediately, Dean let’s out a low whine at the loss of sensation but he can’t help it, he wiggles his ass a little, hole feeling obscenely wet and open, clenching up and then open again, burying his face in his arms when Cas moans his approval and palms at Dean’s ass cheek, squeezing the left one, fingertips brushing over his dripping rim. 

“Gabriel move to the front of Dean.”

“Yes boss!”

The archangel slinks up and around Dean, squeezing between Cas and Dean’s body, pausing to press a kiss to Cas’ mouth before settling on his knees infront of Dean. Winking down at the hunter, self satisfied smirk remaining on his wet, red lips.

“Are you excited?”

Gabe whispers it like it’s a conspiracy and Dean nods his head, just once causing the archangel to grin knowingly.

“You should be, Cassie’s been geared up all morning, your ass is getting pounded.”

He shivers at that, sucking in a breath when Cas settled behind him, dragging the thick length of his cock up and over Dean’s rim, not quite pushing in yet, just teasing him, letting him know exactly how much is going to be buried inside him.

He can’t fucking wait.

When Cas finally pushes in, the broad head of his cock breaching Dean’s loose hole his mouth falls open, breathing out sharply, rocking back onto the feeling only to moan when Cas fucks forward hard, sliding balls deep in one rough thrust that rocks his whole body forward, slack mouth closing around Gabriel’s cock as the archangel pushes past his lips, cock pushes forward on his tongue, tip leaking. Bitter but damn it tastes so good.

It’s nearly too much, being stuffed full in both ends, tears gathering in his eyes as Cas fucks him forward onto Gabriel’s cock, swallowing hard around the thick length of it, slurping messily on the very tip when Cas drags him back onto his cock. 

Cas’ hands are possessive on his waist, tight and heavy as they force him back onto the angels cock, thumbing at Deans’ hipbones grunting out behind him as he works, hips thrusting forward balls slapping against Deans’ ass cheeks.

He groans around Gabriel’s cock when Cas leans over him, tangling his fingers in Gabe’s hair and dragging him over, forcing him deeper into Dean’s throat, the wet sound of mouth on mouth above him and fuck he can just imagine it, imagine how sloppy and desperate they were fucking into his body with their tongue’s in each other.

Dean propels closer to the edge each time Cas nudges his prostate with the tip of his cock, nearly gagging on Gabriel’s as he braces his hands against the archangels thighs tears gathering in his eyes as his throat is fucked hard and messy. 

“You can cum once we are done with you, Dean Winchester, and not a  second before then.”

He whines, slurps around Gabriel’s cock, spit dribbling down his chin. 

Gabe hisses out, buries his fingers in Dean’s hair and stares down at him, mouth quirking and Dean fucking knows what’s coming.

“You should see him, Cassie, mouth swollen and raw, stretched wide around my cock. He’s just fucking taking it too, he feels so good, slick and hot and right around my cock. You should try his mouth next time, he’s made for it look at those lips! Damn.”

Yep, fuck he knew Gabe was gonna talk dirty and he feels the way Cas’ hips stutter, burying deep in his ass and cumming in wet spurts into his abused hole, fingers trembling on Dean’s hips. 

He sucks hard around Gabriel in retaliation and tries his best to smirk when the archangel swears and jerks his hips forward, cumming hard and sticky over Dean’s tongue, swallowing what he can of it and gasping for air when Gabriel pulls back.

He still hasn’t cum though and his cock is fucking aching, throbbing hard and dribbling onto the sheets under him even as his wirld spins and Cas repositions him so that he’s staring up at him, watching as Gabe moves again shuffling around until he can swing a leg over his waist, already slicked up and wet with angel mojo as he lowers himself down onto Dean’s cock. 

He shouts, bucking up under the archangel as Cas moves to his side, nimble fingers coming up to twerk and twist and pinch at his nipples, forcing the air from his chest as Gabriel set’s a brutal pace, bouncing on his cock, eyes glassy and wide like he’s loving every fucking inch of it.

Dean doesn’t last long, between the onslaught at his nipples and the tight heat around his cock he’s arching up from the bed and burying himself inside Gabriel’s body, cumming hard, little stars dancing infront of his eyes.

He flops down onto the bed breathing hard, smiling when Cas curls up at his side and Gabriel settles on his chest, Dean’s cock still buried inside him. 

“Good morning, Dean.”

He presses a sweet kiss to Cas’ mouth before pressing another to Gabriel’s head, settling back warm and sated and happy.

“Morning, babe.”


End file.
